Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector structure and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a connector structure capable of protecting a tongue structure and a manufacturing method thereof.
Description of the Prior Art
With rapid development of electronic industries and multimedia application, data transmission between electrical appliances is increasing gradually. Besides expanding transmission bandwidth, the current trend is towards to utilize electrical connectors with high frequency signal transmission. The need for standardization in computer related interfaces, as well as the need for high-speed communication interfaces, leads to the development of the universal serial bus (USB) interface. More recently, the USB Type-C connector has emerged as a USB-type connector having a relatively compact size, ultrahigh data transmission speed, and being configured so that the USB Type-C connector can be coupled without regard to plug orientation and/or cable direction, for extensive applications on different electronic devices.
A conventional USB Type-C connector usually includes an insulating main body, a plurality of first terminals, a plurality of second terminals and a hollow housing. The insulating main body includes a base and a tongue extending from a side of the base. The plurality of first terminals and the plurality of second terminals are disposed on the base and the tongue. A front end of each first terminal is disposed on an upper surface of the tongue, and a rear end of each first terminal protrudes out of the base to connect with a circuit board. A front end of each second terminal is disposed on a lower surface of the tongue, and a rear end of each second terminal protrudes out of the base to connect with the circuit board. The hollow housing covers the insulating main body and surrounds the tongue to form an opening.
However, the tongue of the conventional USB Type-C connector might be worn or deformed as being connected with a docking connector, resulting in unstable structure and affecting high frequency signal transmission. Therefore, there is a need to develop an improved connector structure capable of preventing the tongue from being worn or deformed, especially for connectors with high-speed communication.